chronicles_of_fascilliafandomcom-20200214-history
Feywild
Feywild, home of Fey and the Elven Pantheon The Feywild is a plane of existence not far from the material plane. Physically the plane takes the form of two discs, the inner disc is static and consists of four quadrants each ruled by an Archfey. The outer disc constantly rotates clockwise around the inner disc, starts 100ft from the edge of the inner disc and extends out infinitely. Both discs float seemingly upon infinite emptiness. The out disc consists of dense, luscious forests filled with fresh water springs, ponds, fields, streams and undergrowth. Between the inner and outer discs there are four orbs outside the four inner quadrants. These orbs each represent a different season and constantly radiate the effects of that season onto the section of the wilds that is under its gaze at that time. Through this rotation of seasons the wilds are exposed to every season in succession, with a full 360 degree rotation finishing every 4 days, giving the wilds 1 full day of each season. Magic reacts violently with the fragile structure of the Feywild whenever it is used in any measurable amount. When casting spells within the Feywild one might find the magic behaving strangely and causing unexpected chaos to erupt from the magic. The wilds behave exactly like nature on the material plane would behave under the influences of the seasons with the exception that the wilds are able to rapidly regrow and adapt to fast changes in climate. Although many fey choose to make their home deep in the wilds the large majority of inhabitants choose to dwell within the borders of the inner disc. The inner quadrants are divided into; Vardis' Temple, where the Archfey Vardis lives and cares for the sick and weary. Fields of Harvest, where the Archfey Korrigan lives and works her farms with her centaur companions. The Floating Pools, where The Archfey Quilla lives and allows all of the feywild to gather and celebrate. Fey Folk Town, Where the Archfey Emmalin lives and where the largest concentration of Feywild inhabitants can be found. Vardis' Temple is a towering structure of frosted glass being entirely lit by a warm golden light, The complex has nearly 100 rooms with most being outfitted for treating the wounded and the sick. In the heart of the temple is a circular chamber where believers may gather and offer thanks and prayers to Vardis, who resides somewhere within the fortress. Fields of Harvest is a flat plain of streams and farmland frequently spotted with small trees. The crops grown are in perfect rotation so that everyday there is a new harvest to bring in. Centaurs roam the fields tending to the land and harvesting when instructed. In the center of the fields stands a huge thatch hut the size of a castle where Korrigan and all her centaurs rest. The Floating Pools consist of many massive droplets of water hundreds of feet across free floating above a bowl shaped arena where celebration and parties are always in motion. The pools that float overhead allow the breathing of water and frequently swap heights and positions with each other, allowing attendants to leap from pool to pool in their fun. At the very top is a stationary pool with a clam shaped podium, it is here that Quilla and all her sirens retire to. Fey Folk Town is a dense village similar to towns found on Tethys. Within are all the semblances of ordinary day to day life, from smithing to baking. The majority of fey in the Feywild make their home in this cozy town. Emmalin lives within the town but without any permanent residence, choosing instead to disguise herself as someone else every day and rest wherever she ends up. Although clearly divided by glowing white knee high borders there is free passage all throughout the inner disc and one can easily walk from one side of the disc to the other in 2 hours and be unimpeded.